The present invention relates to a resistor for the treatment of materials.
It is known that a resistor comprises a thin electrically conductive plate having an area with a plurality of holes and which is used for treating materials and, in particular, for producing a monocrystal from a polycrystalline material or for purifying a material by zone melting.
Such resistors are already known from French patent Nos. 2 067 923, and 2 251 368 as well as from British patent No. 1 059 916, but the resistors described therein do not make it possible to appropriately treat the materials and, in particular, do not make it possible to produce crystals with large diameters, great lengths and of good qualities.